


Greeting and Little Brother

by Shiro_Usagi12



Series: Subaru, Raiden/Ikazuchi and Naki [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Bad English, DLDR, Gen, I don't know why I write this, Ikazuchi nii-chan, brotherlylove(?), sorry for Naki pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Usagi12/pseuds/Shiro_Usagi12
Summary: Ikazuchi got an idea of how they greet him."Ikazuchi nii-chan, why he make face like that? Is that because he jealous?"
Relationships: Ikazuchi & Naki, Uchuuyarou Raiden | Ikazuchi & Uchuuyarou Subaru
Series: Subaru, Raiden/Ikazuchi and Naki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824337
Kudos: 4





	Greeting and Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea after watching Daichi-san review video about episode 37
> 
> i don't know why i make Subaru like ughhh... :")

Before Ikazuchi and Naki greet someone at HIDEN, Ikazuchi got an idea for him, use Naki instead. Ikazuchi is very grateful with Naki’s presence here. Naki looks like a little kid—very pure and Naki can be used for his idea without getting protested.

“What idea Ikazuchi _nii-chan_?” asked Naki.

Ikazuchi chuckled and brush his nose with his thumb, then Ikazuchi whispered to Naki’s left ear, wait … they don’t have ear like Jin.

“Ikazuchi _nii-chan_ , Naki doesn’t have ear … just a new pair headgear.” said Naki with a flat tone, flat face.

“Hahaha…,”

Ikazuchi whispered the idea to Naki, and Naki just responded with nodded and still with an emotionless face.

“Naki, are you understand what i’m saying?”

Naki nodded again, but still, that nodded and emotionless face makes Ikazuchi feel uneasy, between understand and not understand.

“And…?”

Ikazuchi sigh, and grab Naki left hand, they go to HIDEN Intelligence. Ikazuchi still has memory inside HIDEN Intelligence building and can pass through HIDEN security easily.

“Ikazuchi _nii-chan_ , i found Daddy Amatsu,” said Naki after scanning the basement.

“Good, greet him Naki,” Ikazuchi let out chuckled from his mouth.

Naki walks towards him without hesitation, Naki’s right hand holding Forceriser.

“Naki, you are so brave to come here again.”

Naki shows Gai Dodo progrise key.

“That progrise belongs to the company.”

“No, it belongs to Metsuboujinrai. NET. I know Hiden Intelligence more than you,”

Naki’s claw ripped of Gai’s clothes completely, Ikazuchi narrowed his eyes and embrace Naki’s shoulder.

“I will never forgive you,” Gai gritting his teeth.

“Naki look! Your Daddy has a big dedication to his company,” Ikazuchi grinned, try not to laugh out loud after seeing Gai with ZAIA pants.

“Daddy Amatsu looks ridiculous with it.”

“That’s our greeting for you, MISTER Amatsu Gai.”

Ikazuchi takes Dodo Progrise Key from Naki and they leave the basement. After greeting Gai and ripped his shirt off, Naki and Ikazuchi leave HIDEN but they got lost and Naki look at Ikazuchi with a straight face and say, “Ikazuchi _nii-chan_ why we’re here?”

They are at Hiden Space Development.

“Ikazuchi _nii-chan_ ,”

“A—ah … i’m sorry Naki, i got you here, i just feel…,”

“Missing something?” Naki remembers Fuwa’s expression at that time when he saw Aruto from far away—looks sad. That face is similar to Ikazuchi’s now.

Ikazuchi shook his head. “Nothing, let’ go back to Metsuboujinrai.” Ikazuchi walks past Naki, but Naki did not follow him, just stand there and Naki watched Ikazuchi walked away. Naki glanced back, Naki saw humagear with an orange suit. “Ikazuchi _nii-chan_ ,” Naki called Ikazuchi from afar.

Ikazuchi turned around, “What’s up Naki…,” Ikazuchi opened his mouth and did not believe what he sees now.

“ _Nii-san_ …?”

“Subaru?”

Naki glanced at Ikazuchi and Subaru, and walk slowly to Ikazuchi.

“Subaru,”

“ _Nii-san_ ,”

“Subaru,”

“Naki.”

“ _Nii-san_.” Subaru takes out a rocket launcher and aim Naki.

“Subaru, what are you going to do?”

“Eliminate that humagear.” Subaru pointed ou Naki, who stand beside Ikazuchi with a confused expression.

Ikazuchi stands in front of Naki. “Subaru, don’t hurt Naki, okay.”

“That thing is disturbing and brainwashing _nii-san._ ”

“No, it’s not.”

“Ikazuchi _nii-chan_ ,”

“What Naki? don’t question me at a time like this.”

“But … your little brother looks upset when seeing me, his face is like Fuwa when Daddy Amatsu is around Aruto—touching, hug him, and…,”

“And what?”

“Naki forget about the last…,”

“And where the hell you got that words from?”

Naki doesn’t know how to answer it but for Naki, it’s based on his experience when in Fuwa’s head and little bit searching on internet, after one minute Naki remembers the word.

“Is it because Subaru got jealous of me?”

“Subaru got … what?” Naki makes Ikazuchi confused for a second.

Naki leaned closer to Ikazuchi and hug him, like a little brother clingy to his own big brother.

“Naki, what are you doing? Is it because you look your Daddy naked and make your system error?”

“No, Naki’s system is okay, just want to test something.”

“NAKI! DON’T MAKE FUNNY THINGS!”

“Naki not doing funny things, Naki just searches an answer, Naki want to know what jealous is. Fuwa never answered my question about it.” Naki answered with a flat tone.

Ikazuchi growled, and he looks back to Subaru, Ikazuchi got panicked again, he has to make Subaru calm down and put rocket launcher to the ground.

“Subaru calms down, i’m okay, see?”

“Maybe that thing is the same as ‘that’ humagear from before and attack _nii-san_.”

“Don’t call Naki that thing, he … they got a name.” Ikazuchi rolled his eyes, “Naki is a good one,” _but i can’t say if Jin is bad either_ , Ikazuchi glanced to Naki, “Naki, get off me.”

Naki obeyed him.

“Subaru, first, i’m not Uchuuyaro Raiden that you know again, Ikazuchi. It’s my new name.”

“Ika … zuchi….”

“Yes, i’m part of Metsuboujinrai. NET now.”

Naki notices Subaru’s face become sad, that reminds Naki about Fuwa confess his feelings towards Aruto, yeah, Fuwa makes little puppy face when explained it. Without realizing Naki walked behind Ikazuchi and push him towards Subaru.

“Naki, what are you doing now?”

“Naki pushes Ikazuchi _nii-chan_ to Subaru and you two can talk in close range, little bit reunion and…,” Naki’s thumb up, “humagear is free with sexual orientation.”

“Naki, don’t make anything harder.”

Naki’s head tilted and put on a confused face. “Naki don’t understand what Ikazuchi _nii-chan_ say.”

Ikazuchi sigh again, _i don’t know Naki is pure or …_ ‘just’ _pure_.

Naki feels uneasy around them and Subaru glance, and Naki tries not to look back, turned back.

“Ikazuchi _nii-chan_ , Naki go back alone, okay. Ikazuchi _nii-chan_ can be with Subaru for a minute before Ark knows about this.”

“Wait, don’t leave m—”

“ _Nii-san_ ,”

“Subaru, you can stop calling me _nii-san._ ”

“Can i meet you again?”

Ikazuchi laughs, “If i’m not destroyed by him.” _more precisely after Ark was destroyed by them_.

“Promise,”

“Promise, i will see you again after this.” Ikazuchi smiled and pat Subaru’s head.

“I still want to call you, _nii-san_. Is it okay?”

“Haha, you’re still soft eh….”

“I can blow you out if i want to, you’re a member of Metsuboujinrai. NET.”

“You can put down _that_ , i will go now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used Ikazuchi nii-chan because Satsuki-san :"v
> 
> and don't ask me about Daddy Amatsu
> 
> i'm sorry if a lot of typos


End file.
